Holiday's aren't always perfect
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: I am giving up on reunion fics and this is the first chapter of the adventures of the new TARDIs team. This is on the beautiful resort planet of Calypso 3. But all isn't as it seems in this tropical paradise. Chapter 2 now up if you have any ideas gimme
1. Chapter 1

When Jack finally returned, he had saw that Roxy had hired new staff and she was nowhere to bee seen.

"You must be Jack." A young Welshman asked him "My name is Owain."

"Where is Roxy?" Jack asked furrowing his brow.

"She went off with this man with a bow tie, claiming he was some sort of a Doctor." He said

Jack looked at him before, Joanne came over to him.

"Hullo Captain." she said smiling

"Your mother disappeared again?" Jack asked looking at her.

Joanne rolled her eyes at her mothers disappearing habits.

"Yeah she does that a lot nowadays. I can't stop her she calls rank on me." Joanne said looking away from him half expecting Roxy to walk through the door, she shrugged her shoulders looking at him again. 'She has her mothers concentration' Jack thought

"Anyway who did she hire?" Jack asked

"Owain here, Martha and Mickey Smith." Joanne said

Late at night, or near enough. Roxy was in the depths of the console room looking at the inner workings. She was peering at a section of circuitry, she had his eyes focused on her. The humans were sleeping in a room somewhere of in the TARDIS, Roxy yawned a little in a stifled manner. She pulled at a wire and it came right out in her hand, causing her to turn and stare at him and shake her head before she fixed it back again.

"I've never noticed how annoying it is to watch the random fixing of the TARDIS before ." The Doctor said

Roxy stopped and walked up the stairs leaving him to follow her.

"I guess your right about that. But necessary essential repairs are important." she said looking serious and slightly frustrated. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You fancy a good exploration, I still don't know all the rooms she holds?" He asked

"Yeah it seems like fun." she said pulling out a torch and slipping the cable around her wrist. "Let's go."

The depths of the TARDIS were vast and exciting, they had found a gift wrapping room that had twelve rolls of wallpaper in it and was lacking in real gift wrap. They had also found a classic rubbish room were all sorts of things lurched including seven kitchen scales all set at different weights and fourteen upturned chairs. There were three kitchens all differing in sizes and colours. There was also an art studio and a billiard room. When they managed to get back to the console room both Rory and Amy were up clutching hot cups of tea and sat on the chairs looking rather bored. They both looked at the two time lords in a rather unimpressed manner.

"We've been waiting for two hours." Amy said looking a little uppity

"When you are discovering into the lower depths of a TARDIS it takes a while, she really loves to get us lost." Roxy said defensively looking at Amy her blue eyes fixed on the humans eyes.

"Now you two no arguing, I hate it when people argue." The Doctor said focusing his attention to the consoles many panels.

"Fine, I will if she will." Roxy said immaturely

"Rox' stop acting Immaturely your 906." He said

"I think you'll find I am 905." she said

Rory looked up from his cup of tea and looked at Roxy.

"Your 905, really you look so..." Rory started

"Young, I know I moisturise. Well not really" Roxy finished looking at him. "So where are we going?" she asked The Doctor as she went to the controls opposite him

"I think maybe, 91-43-79-N3. " He said

"Ooh exotic, we have to get the right time of year or it'll be chaotic." Roxy said pushing a few buttons adding in the co-ordinates to the console. The two of them fluttering around the console, ducking under each others arms pressing buttons. Roxy putting the stabilisers on and The Doctor turning them off. The TARDIS finally landed with the unessential grating noise, they let Amy and Rory stride out first. They had walked out, the Doctor let her walk out first and held her hand as he walked out, the strolled on the green sand across to a small tiki like hut on the edge of the sand. It looked like a bar. The grass was yellow, behind the hut, Amy and Rory had sat on the bar's stools and had a cocktail in their hands. Roxy and the Doctor sat on the sand looking up at the clouds. For the first time in a little while it was peaceful.

"Huh look at that it looks like a splattergahstine Fox." The Doctor said pointing to a cloud, causing Roxy to laugh it was a light hearted laugh that had changed slightly since he had first heard it. The humans were getting ever increasingly drunk sat at the bar. A bar tender was strolling on the green sand to the two time lords.

"These are from the people at the bar." he said rather uppity.

The two of them sat up and took the drinks from the tray, chinking the glasses together they took a drink.

"Hmm Banana Daiquiri, it's good." Roxy said

"It's good." He said they both rested the drinks on the sand. They stayed sat up and looked out on to the purple sea. Roxy could see a look in the Doctor's eyes that were anticipating adventure to start any second. She would be lying if she wasn't anticipating it too, that familiar itching in her brain like any good time lord had. Amy and Rory were smiling and had no anticipation for adventure, or if they did it was at a much lower level that theirs and they were enjoying each others company on an alien world. The planet of Calypso 3 was one of the universes holiday resorts Calypso's 1 and 2 equally were closed down due to one of his adventures and her mild acquaintance with the protocol's of the shadow proclamation. But Calypso 4 and 5 were still open and were a winter wonderland and a spa respectively. Calypso 6 was still in construction.

"Shame that Calypso 1 was closed."Roxy said

"Ah I miss Calypso 2." The Doctor said "Let's hope we don't close this one too."

Roxy shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows it's still early." Roxy said mischief in her eyes

He started laughing, and shook his head. They both stood up at the same time, and walked over to Amy and Rory who were on their fourth cocktails.

"Humans always at the bar on a holiday." Roxy beamed

"We know a good drink when we taste one." Amy said she looked in her glass that had a swirling pink mixture.

Roxy looked at the Doctor, confused about why Amy and Rory were too drunk for only four drinks. Roxy took the drink from Rory and smelled it, she frowned when she caught the whiff of triple strength Hytraxi Vodka it was illegal in this quadrant of the galaxy.

"Hytraxi vodka it's too strong for humans. Get them to the TARDIS, you and I will have to take care of this." Roxy said

"It's illegal, If they had drunk any more they'd be in coma's." He said


	2. Chapter 2 exploring the hotel

Roxy and The Doctor worried about Amy and Rory, they had put them in the console room before they walked up across the sand to the hotel complex that had six individually themed hotels. They had gone to the first one that had been built. The Hotel Galaxia was a spaceship themed hotel. The owner, Chad Starbeam was arrogant and Roxy had had a run-in with him before he had propositioned her. Roxy hadn't told the Doctor about that, but she never did and never would. Gladly she had regenerated and hopefully she wouldn't be recognised. They psychic papered their way up to his office, passing it gently as they showed it. Roxy felt like she was like she was a detective on a cop show but much cooler and looked more stunning. The Doctor had his determined face on. The large double door opened and there he was Chad Starbeam.

"Hello how can I help you?" Chad asked looking at Roxy more than the Doctor

"Hello I am James Preston and this is Martha Preston, we are from the board of resorts and we noticed that the use of Hytraxi vodka was in the seaside bars." The Doctor said he looked at him and rolled his eyes a little.

Roxy held her gaze at a device sat on the desk.

"Hytraxi vodka are you sure. I wouldn't let that happen." Chad said looking rather obnoxiously at the Doctor.

"Well am I not mistaken that you last two resort planets were closed?" Roxy said with a tiny smile

Chad frowned slightly.

"Well yes, by two people. I think that they were a little jealous." Chad said

Roxy looked at the Doctor, to get him to speak

"Well what now?" she asked him in her mind forcing the thought in his head.

"Hmm, we'll creep back in later." He thought

Roxy rolled her eyes and sighed

"Let me creep into his mind now." She thought impatiently

The Doctor nodded slightly and excused himself from the room. Roxy walked closer to Chad, getting his thoughts clearly fixed in her mind. He was catering to a being in the lower levels in the building, and he was having lecherous thoughts about her and Roxy felt a little freaked out. The Doctor was right not to let her do that most of the time; he didn't like that she could roam about in stranger's minds like that. Roxy excused herself to regroup with The Doctor.

The Doctor was in a separate room looking at an abandoned computer, looking at reports or interim messages or whatever he could to get to the bottom of this.

"Doc, where are you?" Roxy was thinking to him.

"In here." He thought back.

He heard Roxy come in to the room and peer out of the door as a look-out.


End file.
